


Why Don’t We Have A Panda?

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Tony is baby [5]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Funny, M/M, Tony and Stephen are Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: "Can I ask you a question?""Shoot"
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, tony/stephen
Series: Tony is baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433908
Kudos: 82





	Why Don’t We Have A Panda?

**Author's Note:**

> idk

"Why is the sky blue, Mr. Stark?"

Tony sighed, and gently banged his head against his work bench.

Peter has been talking for an hour, asking questions, and only talking in Twitter.

Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"For fucks sake Peter, you're a genius."

Peter hesitated for a second. The small snap had stopped Peter's next question.

Yes the skys color was something that was easily explained.

"The water on the other side of the Earth explains the color. But I'm really stuck on how it doesn't fall on top of us because of donut ear-"

Tony glared at Peter, who held his hands up in surrender.

Peter began to work on his project quietly, Tony sighed with relief.

But of course when Tony looked over at Peter ten minutes later, he seemed to be visibly struggling with being quiet.

"Can I ask one last question?"

He seemed to really want this, and who was Tony to deny his kid.

"Shoot, kid."

Peter took a deep breath, Tony mimicking him. Tony was prepared to shut him down instantly.

"Why don't we have a panda?"

An odd question that Tony didn't process until after he began talking.

"Because........"

Blank. Tony didn't have anything to say for the first time in years.

"I-i don't know. FRIDAY?"

Peter smiled. There a 50/50 chance that he was calling Friday to order a panda, and the other half was him calling for Happy to escort him out of the building.

"I don't recommend it Boss. Dr. Strange wouldn't appreciate it either."

Tony shrugged. There was a time that Stephen didn't appreciate him, now look at them!

This was definitely the same situation.

_________________________

"Why is it so big?"

Peter was speechless as he looked at the huge bear in front of him. Tony cautiously walked around it, to the delivery man.

"Pregnancy does that to things."

Tony sputtered.

Pregnancy?

A fucking pregnant panda?

A fucking huge pregnant panda?

"No no, take it with you, we wanted the baby, not the whole package!"

Tony reached into his pocket to fish out his wallet.

"I'll pay you extra, if you get it out before Steph-"

But before Tony could finish his sentence three things happened.

"Before I see what?"

Stephen walked in.

And then Peter touched the fucking pregnant bear.

Causing it to let out a loud panda noise.

Stephen instantly portaled Peter away, and turned to Tony.

"Get I out now Tony."

His voice was dangerously calm as he walked away from the bear.

A few beats of silence past until the delivery man spoke up.

"Where'd the kid go?"

Tony thought quickly, he knew where Peter was, but he had to get this bear and the man that brought it away.

"Hell, now if you don't get this out of my lobby, we'll be going there too."

With a conversation about an extra hundred, the man ushered the bear back into it's caged and wheeled it away.

Tony was never listening to Peter again.

**Author's Note:**

> written months ago


End file.
